


Perhaps That's An Alibi

by roolt



Series: Aroace Jonah Beck [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Jonah Beck, Gen, How Do I Tag, and then write about it, coming out-ish, i can't actually write songs so the song isn't actually in it, i just project all my thoughts onto him, i love jonah, slight dumbass trio, so just imagine what it would sound like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roolt/pseuds/roolt
Summary: "The final bump in the road is how does he actually tell them? If there's anything Jonah "Two Facial Expressions" Beck is really good at, it is most definitely not expressing his feelings.So he does the most Jonah Beck thing one could possibly do. He writes a goddamn song."-Or, after excessive use of Google, Jonah decides he might want to come out to his friends, but that doesn't come without tons of self-doubt first. He expresses his emotions literally the only way he can by writing a song.





	Perhaps That's An Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for the two people who actually liked my first fic. I know I'm a bad writer, and it is in fact 11 pm so don't expect a ton from me. 
> 
> The only editing on this was done by Grammarly so be warned.
> 
> The title is again from falsettos, this time from the song love is blind. Don't judge me, I just like it.
> 
> This is kinda a sequel to the first one, but you don't have to read that one to get it. There may be like one reference to the first one but that's it.

He's gonna do it. He has to. He's committed now. He looks down at his phone, at the group chat he had left open after sending the text. He had invited everyone over to his family's apartment tomorrow, both his parents will be gone. He claimed it was to show them the new place, but little did they all know there was a bit more riding on the whole ordeal.

He's starting to regret it. How is he even sure? Is he just lying to himself? Maybe he just hasn't met the right person? When he voiced all these concerns to Bowie, he just gave him a Look. A Look saying, "You and I both know you're making excuses." Deep down, Jonah knows he was right, knows that these labels, what they mean, are things that apply to him, make him feel comfortable. He knows there is never going to be a "right person". He knows he doesn't want that and never will, knows that this is who he is.

The final bump in the road is how does he actually tell them? If there's anything Jonah "Two Facial Expressions" Beck is really good at, it is most definitely not expressing his feelings.

So he does the most Jonah Beck thing one could possibly do. He writes a goddamn song.

\--

The door opens to the smiling faces of all his friends. ALL of them. Of course Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus are there, then T.J. and Marty, and finally Amber. He decided that it's easiest to knock it all out in a bang. He hasn't told his parents per-say and doesn't really plan on it just yet, he'd probably need a powerpoint presentation to explain it to them, but he knows all of his friends have been there and that they'll understand.

They push past him and jump to the couch immediately.

"Hi, Ms. Bartholomew!" Marty waves excitedly to his mom. She loves all his friends, but Marty his probably her favorite.

"Hi, sweetie," she replies and he beams, "Jonah, we'll be home in like two hours, have fun." She gives them all a final wave and exits the apartment to go meet Mr. Beck in the car.

"Ok," suddenly Marty is all business, "I know you guys just moved in so I wasn't sure on the snack sitch, so I brought Doritos," he pulls a family-sized bag from somewhere in his jacket.

"Dude," T.J. says awestruck, "guess what," he pulls a big package of Oreos from somewhere in his jacket.

"Dude."

"Bro."

Buffy and Cyrus catch each other's eyes and shake their heads in a simple, "these dumbasses, really?" sorta way.

Normally Jonah would be joining in the two boys' antics but he was focused on something more important.

"I wrote a new song, and I was wondering you guys would listen to it?" he asks. "Please,' he adds.

Amber and crosses her arms, "I knew there'd be a catch," she mock whispers to Andi beside her but Jonah knows she's joking and grabs his guitar anyways.

The song is nothing special or specific, he knows he'll have to clarify some things afterward, but he hopes his friends will get the gist. The chords seem familiar even though he only came up with the song last night. 

After he lets the final note ring out he surveys his friends' faces. The song was about feeling isolated and on the outside, a feeling all of them had felt at a point. He knows they are relating, but there's a long silence due to the fact none of them exactly placing why.

It's Cyrus who speaks up first because of course, it is. "Did you- did you just come out to us." A look of realization crosses everyone's faces.

"Yeah, kinda" he lets out a breath.

"In song no less," Andi makes a small laugh, "so Jonah. So you're...?"

"Oh! Um, I'm aro ace I think. You know aromantic asexual. I'm not really attracted to people or anything." There was way more to it than that. He knows that. This was the simplest definition of what he felt.

"I'm so proud of you," T.J. says and everyone nods. then Cyrus pulls him in for a hug and everyone else joins in.

This is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Comments fuel my soul just saying.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
